


Marvel Reader-Insert Requests/Oneshots

by CyndaKiwi



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Avengers (Comics), Deadpool (2016), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AUs, Angst, Child!Reader - Freeform, Cutesy shy fluffiness for a few of the chapters, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Other, Reader Insert, Requests, Romance, Sad, Short, cannon (mostly), dad frank castle, dealing with heartbreak, drinking to forgetti the regretti, happy endings (mostly), just for one or two chapters though, mentions of drug abuse, sometimes, somewhat badly written, tw: alcohol abuse, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyndaKiwi/pseuds/CyndaKiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests of reader-insert marvel oneshots! Requests are open, so comment away!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. List of Characters/Rules(ish)

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open! Theres a list below of characters I will write for, which may update or change. I take any requests, but there are no guarantees as to when something will be done. I can deny a request if I feel it's necessary, but I'm sure I won't have to.

Hello! This is a list of all the characters I will write requests for. The list may be updated or changed, so keep an eye out!

Loki Laufeyson

Thor Odinson

Tony Stark

Steve Rogers

Sam Wilson

Brock Rumlow

Pietro Maximoff

Bruce Banner

James "Bucky" Barnes

Wade Wilson

Francis "Ajax" Freeman

Scott Lang

Frank Castle

Matthew Murdock

Peter Quill

Clint Barton

Franklin "Foggy" Nelson

Peter Parker

Natasha Romanoff

Wanda Maximoff

Gamora

Maria Hill

Pepper Potts

T'challa (Black Panther)

And more! If there's anyone I've left out or you'd like to see in a one shot, comment below with the character's name. I don't have any of the X-Men (yet) because I haven't seen all the X-Men movies. Some other characters are also missing, but it's because I haven't seen every single marvel movie YET. I'm kind of terrible at writing shorts where reader is male, but I can try! Please be as descriptive as possible, and there are (generally) no limits. The only rule is that this book is strictly reader-insert. I will not write for OC's nor will I make the reader have certain physical aspects or specific names. I will, however, make the reader a certain gender based on what's requested.

I look forward to the requests!


	2. List of Prompts/Requests (AN: not an actual chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT MANDATORY to request from this list. IT IS MERELY A SUGGESTION LIST TO MAKE THINGS EASIER FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE A CHARACTER AND NOT AN ACTUAL REQUEST TO GO WITH THE CHARACTER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU ARE REQUESTING, PLEASE BE AWARE OF SOME RULES:
> 
> I WILL NOT WRITE OC X CHARACTERS. ANY REQUESTS WITH AN OC WILL NOW BE IGNORED OR REPLACED WITH A SIMILAR REQUEST WITHOUT THE USE OF AN OC
> 
> I DO NOT WRITE UNDERAGED READERS IN A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP WITH CHARACTERS. THIS ALSO INCLUDES REQUESTS WHERE THE READER IS 18 AND THE REQUESTED CHARACTER IS LITERALLY 3 TIMES THEIR AGE. I JUST WON'T WRITE IT. PLEASE RESPECT THAT. I will, however, write platonic or family relationships.
> 
> I will have a harder time and may ignore requests that only list a character and a vague request like "some fluff". It's hard to go off of requests that have nothing to them. If you only list a character, I suggest tagging a number with it that correlates to this list so I can write it better. You can specify who plays what role in the numbered request, though its not necessary.

List of Things You Can Request (in case you don't know what to request, this numbered list is here! So if you don't have a clue as to what you want, this list is here to help you out. You're still free to request other things too, so don't feel like you can't request other scenarios instead.)

1.Character A raises their hand to slap Character B. Character B catches their wrist and pins them to the wall and whispers “wanna try that again, sweetheart?”  
2\. Character A is crying in their apartment at night and Character B (their neighbor) hears them and checks on them to see if they're okay.  
3\. Character A is an intern to Character B, who's a CEO  
4\. Arranged Marriage AU  
5\. The Purge AU  
6\. “I was hired to kill you but you're really cute crap”  
7\. Good ol fashioned caught under the mistletoe  
8\. It's Christmas and I'm your neighbor you barely know but there's no way I’m letting you celebrate Christmas alone  
9\. I’m carrying your drunk ass to my apartment so I can make sure you don't do anything stupid  
10\. Spin the bottle  
11\. Character B crashes into Character A’s house but don't worry Character B is a superhero who plans to make it up to Character A by taking them out on a date  
12\. We were both tricked into going on a blind date with each other by our friends  
13\. Character A is a Prince/Princess and Character B is just a peasant trying to impress them before Character C (a knight) can sweep Character A off their feet  
14\. Basically Beauty and The Beast  
15\. You accidentally fell onto my balcony and holy crap you're cute  
16\. Any Disney/other animated Princess Movie AU  
17\. I’m a monster hunter and you're a werewolf but you're honestly harmless there's no way I'm gonna kill you  
18\. Student/Professor AU (college, because I don't usually write underage fics)  
19\. “I found this kid and now I've gotta help find their parents oh my gosh they're adorable I don't wanna give them up anymore”  
20\. We had a one night stand, but one of us keeps coming back for more  
21\. General Zombie AU  
22\. General No-Powers AU  
23\. I’m half demon and people often judge me based on my looks, but you're blind and wow you actually like me?  
24\. “i made my special request for my pizza for them to send their cutest delivery person and you showed up and apologized that you were the only one delivering tonight and i blurted out that they still got my request right”  
25\. we were both at this party and you were the designated driver but i was too drunk to give you my address so i woke up in your bed and commented on how you were way out of my league before realizing we didnt sleep together  
26\. Your dog likes me a thousand times better than she likes your partner and sorry not sorry I love this dog  
27\. You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friends place and I should call the cops but my cat likes you so????  
28\. I hit you with my car and was the only one to visit you in the hospital, this is sort of awkward, are you okay?  
29\. The guy living below me has a really loud alarm clock that always wakes me up at the crack of dawn  
30\. My cat sneaked out on the balcony and into your open window and he has this habit of destroying furniture and pissing everywhere so I followed him inside and you came home earlier than I expected and found me in the middle of your living room and honestly I’m not a burglar.  
31\. You locked yourself outside of your apartment and there’s a storm rolling in and I pity you so please come into my apartment I’ll make you hot chocolate?  
32\. College AU  
33\. Our dorms are across from each other and I bump into you (literally) every morning and I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose  
34\. Wow I was just in a fatal accident and who the hell are you? What is this I’m I dying? Wait no, I don’t want this, how do I get out of it? A deal you say, I’ll take it.  
35\. I just got partnered with you in dance class and I can’t dance for shit  
36\. your friend set you up on a blind date and i happened to be eating alone so you thought you were meeting me and you were cute so i went along with it but you just got a text from said friend that they're sorry your date stood you up and now i have some explaining to do  
37\. Your mirror is a doorway into my dimension and I can see everything….  
38\. I’m a vampire and I have a moment of weakness, you’re nearby and lets just say it doesn’t end well  
39\. You’re the school dork and I’m the school jock and fuck you can see where this is going  
40\. I’m an art student and you just found my sketchbook and you’re going through it. Shit man can you give that back, I don’t care how good you think they are just don’t turn that page…  
41\. I was an awful angel and as punishment I have to be your guardian angel and wow your super cute and nice but I still hate you  
42\. I got cursed and turned into an animal and taken to the shelter and now I’m being adopted by someone who is really hot OH FUCKING NO  
43\. You’re a store clerk and fuck, is that my ex? Can I please hide behind this counter?  
44\. I’m a private detective and your my client and fuck man you’re in some deep shit  
45\. I’m addicted to ____ (drugs/alcohol etc) and you found me in an alleyway due to after effects of my addiction (beat up, overdose etc) and decide to take me in.  
46\. I’m runaway royalty and you’re a commoner, fuck I’m so screwed I need your help, I’ll explain later  
47\. You’re an executioner and I’m about to be executed but you can’t seem to run the guillotine, wait what, why are we running away, man you’re my favourite executioner  
48\. Our plane/boat crashed and now it’s just us on this island.  
49\. i walked into the deepest recesses of the library to study for my math midterm and found you crying behind a bookshelf, are… are you okay?  
50\. i was sitting in the student union doing a long, boring reading and daydreaming when suddenly it was like something exploded so i looked up like holy shit and you were standing there staring at the bag of chocolate that you just used way too much force to open, and i couldn’t help but laugh at you  
51\. I’m blind and wow your voice is absolutely beautiful can you just keep talking? Forever? Please?  
52\. We are trapped in a bank during a robbery  
53\. My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex, quick make out with me, I’ll pay you.  
54\. I’m fake dating you to have someone to vent to on family gatherings while also pissing off my conservative uncle that I never liked and wow… have your eyes always been this nice?  
55\. I am a superhuman on the run and you WILL let me in.  
56\. I hired you to be my date for a wedding but your super cute, maybe we cannot fake-date?  
57\. I’m a firefighter and you started a fire in your kitchen but you’re still flirting with me even though you’re not wearing pants and I’m carrying you down a ladder. Stop complimenting my muscles for fucks sake  
58\. You always bring your dates to the restaurant I wait at and now you’re here alone… you okay mate?  
59\. i’m always running late and you’re always leaving the elevator open for me and i’ve gotta properly thank you for that you’ve saved my ass countless times  
60\. we’re stuck on the top of a Ferris Wheel together and i only got on next to you because i really didn’t want to wait for the next go-around ??  
61\. we’ve both been arrested and we’re stuck in the same jail cell we won’t be bailed out until morning so you might as well tell me your story  
62\. i tell my friends i come to the cafe you work at because they have the world’s greatest milkshakes but i love the little notes you leave me scrawled on napkins every time you take my order and you smile at me like the sun from across counter tops  
63\. it’s raining and you forgot your umbrella so i offered for us to share but this was a mistake because you’re tall and i am not and the wind is blowing water in my face and goddammit get down here  
64\. It’s the middle of winter and my heater went out and you let me stay at your place so I don’t freeze to death. God bless you.  
65\. I work at home and I haven’t left my house in a while and you think I’m dead in my house.  
66\. I just moved into the building and I found banana bread on my doorstep. I probably shouldn’t eat it cause I have no idea where it came from buT IT’S DELICIOUS  
67\. I come home and find your cat in my sink after I get home from work.  
68\. You paid for my lunch and yours when I didn’t have enough. Oh gee, can I sit with you–you’re so nice???  
69\. I was waiting for the train but you saw that someone was following me, so now we’re pretending to be long lost friends to get away.  
70\. We showed up to the same movie with the same graphic tee shirt. Do you want to sit next to me?  
71\. I hired you off of the internet to pretend to be my significant other for a family Christmas party but I realize you’re a great person?? How about we actually date?  
72\. I’m an agent and you’re an evil mastermind and I was assigned to kill you but now you have me hostage and oh god you’re hot  
73\. We have to pretend to be a newlywed couple at a gala our enemy is hosting quick kiss me to make this believable  
74\. Apparently my grandmother’s locket I wore tonight to this fancy dinner is being sought after by thieves and you’ve been assigned to keep it safe at all costs- HEY LET GO OF ME I’M NOT GOING TO YOUR ‘HEADQUARTERS’ ASSHOLE.  
75\. Why are you crying in the hallway?? Are you okay?? Let’s go to my place, I have ice cream and Netflix.  
76\. Okay I broke into your apartment because I heard you crying but you don't have any lights in your house or a TV were you just robbed? Oh shit you're blind okay  
77\. We're both stuck in an elevator and one of us is freaking out hardcore.  
78\. We run into each other each morning at a cafe and one day you surprise me with the coffee I order every day oh my gosh you remembered?  
79\. You see some asshole flirting with me at the bar and I clearly want them to stop so you come over and act like we're dating thank you so much  
80\. I'm trying to reach the top shelf for the last box of my favorite cereal and you're watching and debating on whether to help or take the box for yourself cause it's your favorite cereal too

81\. Royal princes AU  
82\. Highschool AU (I dunno if this is listed yet)  
83\. Mafia AU (my favorite oh deer)

Probably more AUs and such to come if I can think of any. If you've got any that aren't here, comment them please!

IF YOU REQUEST JUST A CHARACTER AND NOTHING ELSE WITH IT, I WILL PICK A RANDOM NUMBER AND PAIR IT WITH YOUR REQUEST. THAT APPLIES WITH PEOPLE WHO ALREADY REQUESTED WITH JUST A CHARACTER AND NO ACTUAL SCENARIO


	3. Pick-Up Problems (Tony Stark/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember who requested it since it was from a previous request book that was taken down, but here's the Tony Stark X Reader short! It's semi-poorly written (sorry) but here it is!
> 
> Requests are open, as of May 4th, 2016 (May the fourth be with you)

"Hey sexy. Who gave you the right to look so good today?" A smooth voice says from behind you. With a slight sigh, you turn around to see Tony standing near you with a grin. He had done this every morning for a while, with no real explanation. You'd make a cup of tea and he would compliment you, making his cup of coffee next to you.

"Look who's talking, mister billionaire." You tease, poking his chest lightly. He smiles and moves to make his coffee at the counter.

You hop up on the counter next to him with your legs dangling over the edge. He makes his coffee like he does every morning and sneaks a few glances at you, smiling a little each time he does.

"I never asked why you suddenly decided to get up so early. You usually sleeping until noon, and you look like death every single day. What got you to change your mood?" You ask him, swinging your legs as you sipped from your cup of tea.

"I got up because the view always looks amazing when you get to see it for the first few minutes it's up." He says as he stares out the massive window. You look at it with a confused expression.

"If you wanted to see the sun rise, shouldn't you be getting up a few hours earlier than this?" You ask him with a slight frown. You got up at around 8, and the sun rose at around 6.

"Who said I was getting up to see the sun?" He replies, looking at you with a sly grin. He takes a sip of his coffee and watches you carefully.

Your cheeks flood with color as you struggle to find a response. It took you off guard how sincere he was.

"I-I..." You stutter out, your face heating up as you avoided eye contact with him.

"What, did I leave you speechless? Now I can finally return the favor." He says cockily, causing your blush to deepen. Tony was flirting just a little too much, and he sounded just a little too serious, which brought up a question you pushed to the back of your head every other time it arose.

You suddenly stand up and rush out of the kitchen, leaving your tea behind. You just kept running until eventually you arrived at the training room. Without hesitation, you throw open the door and run in.

"(Y/n), what-"

"Is Tony into me?" You cut Natasha off breathlessly, blurting out your question. Clint overhears and stops firing off arrows before walking over.

"Well... We thought you knew." She says blandly, shifting uncomfortably with her arms crossed over her chest. You groan and bury your face in your hands with dismay. How did you not notice it sooner?

"That's why he stopped partying and drinking so much. He started to get up early because he found out that you like getting up early. He literally flirts with you 24/7. How did you not notice?" Clint exclaims, pointing everything out to you. You groan louder to stop him from saying anything else.

"He flirts with everyone! I thought it was just him being Tony or whatever..." You trail off, unsure as to what your defense was. Truth be told, you just thought that you weren't good enough for him. He was a hero, for gods sake!

"You know what? I'm just gonna go back to bed." You tell them with a heavy sigh. Just push it away and deal with it later. Natasha and Clint look a little hesitant at the idea, but stay silent and watch you leave.

When you wake up, it's nearly midnight. Deciding that you needed to eat, you climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

The lights were already on, causing you to feel confused. Who on earth would be up this late?

You peek around the corner and nearly fall over in the process. Tony was sitting at the bar with an almost empty bottle of alcohol of some sort. He looked absolutely miserable and as if he was crying.

"Tony?" You say hesitantly, wondering if he even knew it was you. He slowly looked up towards you. Tony had been drunk on quite a few occasions, but this was different. He was usually happy drunk, but now all trace of happiness was gone.

"(Y/n)?" He asks quietly, his eyes widening slightly. He stands up and nearly falls over, prompting you to run over.

The closer you got to him, the more you realized it smelled heavily of whiskey. God, how much did he drink?

With a sigh, you pull his arm around your shoulders and help him up. He didn't smell too bad, but he still looked like utter garbage. Up close, you could see bags under his eyes as well as redness to show he had been crying. He needed to sleep this one off. Granted, it wasn't the best idea, but it always made you feel better.

"Hey..." He mumbles into your neck with a sigh. You slowly lead him to the elevator, being careful to keep a tight grip on him. It looked as though he would fall over any minute now. Yeah, he really needed to sleep on this one. Did somebody die?

Getting to his room was easy, once you got the hang of handling Tony. He would stumble every so often and nearly fall over, but you were confident that you had him.

"C'mon Tony. Time to go to bed." You say quietly as you lead him to the large bed. Why did he need such a big bed? You mentally slapped yourself, reminding your slow brain that this was Tony Stark and he never slept alone. 

"I got a secret to tell you." He murmured in your ear, hands snaking around your waist. You shift to help him stay standing and listen to what he has to say. Your gut tells you to stop right now and just cut him off, but your curiosity was overwhelming. Besides, it couldn't be that bad, right?

"I think (Y/n)'s really cute. Especially when she's nervous. Have you met her? She's awesome. And really hot. But she doesn't like me. Steve would be better for her." He rambles on, already half asleep. Your breath catches in your throat as he hugs you awkwardly. He didn't realize what he was saying or who he was talking to, so you tried to just brush it off. 'It's not like he honestly meant it, right? I mean, he's absolutely wasted and extremely tired too.' You tell yourself mentally as the man in question wanders around the room.

Tony suddenly yanks off his shirt and throws it to the side. Quickly looking away, you manage to grab his arm and lead him over to the bed. He seems compliant enough, which wasn't what you were expecting from Tony. According to Bruce, he usually put up somewhat of a fight.

"Tony, what're you-?" You begin to ask him as he tries to get in the bed with you.

"I don't like sleeping alone. Please stay?" He begs sleepily, looking up at you with wide eyes. You knew you were a fool the minute you fell for him. He probably used that look and that "Tony Stark" charm on a hundred other women. Did that mean you were going to resist? No. Not at all. 

The minute you climbed into the bed, you realized that dozens of other people must've ended up here. You'd probably end up the same way, with a broken heart and a hole in your chest where your love used to be. But for now, you'd let this happen and enjoy it while it lasted, because you knew it wouldn't last longer than tonight.

\----

You woke up in an unfamiliar bed with something pressed to your side. You were fairly comfortable, but also confused as to how you got here.

You look over to see what's currently next to you and almost do a double take. Tony Fucking Stark was fast asleep next to you with both arms wrapped around your waist. You nearly slapped yourself as you remembered last night. 

You looked over at the clock and found that it was eight in the morning. Deciding that it would be best to deal with this now, you shook his shoulder lightly to try and wake him up. 

"Mm... Huh?" He mumbles as his eyes flutter open. He looked a little bit better than last night, but he'd probably have a massive hangover as a result of drinking so much.

"Tony. Tony, c'mon. Wake up." You say quietly, placing a hand on his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes more, first looking confused, then mortified.

"Oh my God. Did I-?" He begins to ask with a terrified expression.

"No. You started drinking and I decided that waking up to you dead with alcohol poisoning would be bad, so I brought you back to your room." You explain to him.

"Then how did this happen?" He asks you, gesturing to you and the bed.

"Y-you said you didn't wanna sleep alone. Look, I'm just gonna go back to my room. You can check the camera footage if you wanna know what happened." You say before leaving. As soon as the door closed behind you, you swore loudly and ran to your room. Why the hell would you tell him to check the footage?

\---

"(y/n)! Shit, I'm sorry. Please open the door. I need to talk to you." Tony said for the thousandth time from the other side of your door.

Finally deciding that you had enough, you opened the door before he could knock again.

"Five minutes, Tony. I'll listen for five minutes." You warn him before leaning against the wall.

"Okay, look. I know I was drunk and I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable." He says with a frown.

"Why were you up that late drinking, anyways?" You ask him with narrowed eyes. He shifts a little and stares at the floor.

"While being extremely drunk, I was also still being honest. I... Got upset, as you may have noticed, and drank."

"But why were you upset?" You ask him, prying just a bit.

"I... Like this girl. And I know she doesn't like me back. There's also about a thousand other guys who would be way better for her. I don't stand a chance next to those guys." He confessed with a frown.

"How could anyone be better than you? You're a hero. Anyone would be lucky to date you. And should still give it a try and tell her. Maybe get her flowers, or ask her out on a date." You suggest to him with a small shrug. You weren't 100% sure he was talking about you or not, so you played it neutral. Even with the advice, he still looked stressed out.

"Tony, if it means that much to you, show her using actions and I'm sure-"

Your eyes went wide. Holy fuck. Tony had cut you off by kissing you suddenly and softly, leaving you breathless.

He pulls away after he realizes you didn't kiss back.

Tony suddenly turns around and starts to walk away. He looks confused and hurt, something you never wanted him to feel because of you.

Without thinking too much, you reach out and grab his wrist to prevent him from walking away. There was no way in hell you'd let him walk away after that.

"What?" He snaps at you, whirling around with a hurt expression. He looks distraught and almost in pain, his eyes already watering slightly.

You stand on your toes and kiss him, finally shutting him up and wiping the pain from his face.

Everything froze as you gripped his shoulders tightly. To be fair, you should've seen this coming. All the flirting and the comments. What would-?

Your question was immediately forgotten as he kissed back. Jesus, you thought he was good, but not this good. Well, he did have a lot of practice.

When you finally pulled away, a grin was on both of your faces. Considering how terribly this could've gone, you were fairly happy.

"So... Wanna go out?"


	4. Honesty (Vision/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one requested this in the comments. Shout out to the Bucky to my Steve, who suggested this because I was bored! You're the bomb!

"Stupid!" You yell into your pillow, hot tears streaming down your face.

"Miss (Y/n), you appear to be distressed. Shall I alert anyone?" FRIDAY asks from overhead. You frown and pull your knees close to your chest.

"No. I don't want anyone coming in here. If anyone asks, I'm not feeling well and I'm just wanna stay in here, okay?" You tell the AI with a sniffle. You really didn't want to face the Avengers right now, especially since they'd all get pissed when you'd be forced to tell them you were just upset over a guy. It wasn't just a guy to you. It was your idiotic boyfriend leaving you for another girl.

"I guess an Avenger wasn't enough for him. Not that I blame him." You add with another sob. You bury your face in your hands and let the pillow fall to the floor. Why were guys such assholes? And why the fuck did this have to happen to you?

"(Y/n), are you alright? FRIDAY said you weren't feeling well." A smooth voice asks from across the room. You look up to see Vision coming into your room through the wall.

"Vision, please. Now's not the time." You say, your head bent to keep him from seeing the tears.

"You're distressed. Has someone harmed you? I apologize for not knocking. Is that what is causing your distress?" He asks, walking closer to you. 

"No. I-I'm fine, okay? Just... Just go away. I'm fine." You repeat, glancing up at him through the hair that had fallen into your eyes. He stops for a minute and walks closer before reaching out a hand to you. When you don't move, he tucks some hair behind your ear to see your face.

"You have lovely eyes, (Y/n). What has made you cry?" He asks softly, pressing a hand to your cheek. You look up at him and sigh quietly. It seemed silly now, but you were sincerely upset, even though you shouldn't be. It was just a break up. Nothing serious.

"My boyfriend broke up with me over the phone. And it was for my sister. He left me for my sister." You say slowly, the realization setting in. That was fair, with all things considered. She was prettier than you. And she was just normal. She didn't leave for months at a time with the off chance she might come home in a coffin. She didn't take rain checks on dates because some asshole with a gun was being more of a problem than they should be. She was normal. You weren't.

You felt someone pull you into a firm hug. Soft cotton brushed your cheek as they shifted to hold you better.

"I am told this is a common form of comfort." Vision informs you as he sits straight on your bed. You curl up and rest your head on his shoulder. It was nice to have comfort like this. No questions, no judgement, and above all, no pity. You hated pity. It made you feel weak.

"Thanks, Vision. I owe you one."

"You do not owe me anything. Your presence is enough. You're absolutely wonderful, even if you don't believe it to be true." Your breath catches in your throat as Vision finishes stating that in a factual tone. He never lied, so his statement caught you off guard in an odd way. He meant what he said. It touched your heart in a way you never felt before.

"I... Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open, so comment down below! I take any form of request and with any character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe listed on the first page along with a few others I might've forgotten about.


	5. Falling for You (Scott Lang/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody requested this, but I thought it would be cute! The prompt is "I heard a noise on my balcony and oh my god did you fall from the apartment above mine Jesus Christ get inside" or something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open, as of June fourth, 2016. Please request something guys!

"Stupid college kids..." You grumble under your breath as you attempt to cover your ears with your pillow. At two in the fucking morning and they still didn't give up with the god damn club music and dancing. At this rate, you wouldn't be able to handle anything mildly techno for the rest of your life without wanting to rip someone's head off.

Why couldn't you just sleep in on a Saturday night for once? It's not like you had work in the morning (thank God) but that didn't make you want sleep any less than before.

Through the sounds of the heavy bass and people dancing, a much louder thud interrupts your thoughts. It sounded as though it had come from your balcony.

You climb out of bed and grab the heavy wooden baseball bat from beside your door before tiptoeing quietly to the sliding glass door. Whoever was on your balcony was going to get a face full of bat. Hopefully it wasn't a robber.

Pulling open the door, you look around with the bat ready for use. Where were they? Or were you just hearing things?

"Down here." A strained male voice mutters through clenched teeth. You look down quickly and step back instinctively from them. The man was laying on his back and appeared to be in a lot of pain. It was hard to see him, so you flick on the light and freeze.

The man was dressed in all black, with gloves and a hoodie to cover up his hands and face. There was even a beanie on under his hoodie. Yep, this guy was definitely drug-dealer level of shady. He even raised his hand up to shield his face from the light, preventing you from identifying the man.

"Move your hands. I wanna see your face." You command, the baseball bat still in your hands and ready to be used at any sudden move from the intruder.

He lowered his hands slowly, allowing the bright light to illuminate his features. Holy shit...

Time seems to freeze as you stand with your bat still ready. Jesus Christ, this guy was cute. Just a little too cute for your liking.

"I uh, I'd make some terrible attempt at a pickup line, but all I can think of is you're the cutest girl who's house I've ever accidentally broken into. And I think I fell on your potted plant. Sorry." A range of responses were running through your head at his out of breath attempt to make conversation. The first was to blush a little and freeze before letting your hands drop to your sides. The bat clattered to the ground and rolled off somewhere out of sight. He was right, he had landed and hit your potted plant. The clay shards and dirt lay scattered on your balcony and underneath the intruder. Cleaning that up was gonna be a nightmare.

"Oh crap... Are you alright?" You say as you snap out of it and kneel down next to him. He seemed harmless and in a lot of pain, so pretty much as nonthreatening as the plant he fell on.

"I'm fine." He says as he coughs and gasps for breath. Your frown and try to help him up, swearing loudly when jagged bits of clay dug into your palm. 

"Come on, we need to get you inside." You command as you struggle to get him to stand. He nods and wraps an arm around your shoulder before attempting to take a few steps. You make pretty good progress and eventually you reach the couch. With a bit of effort, you set him down as gently as possible and immediately leave to look for a first aid kit.

"This really hurts." The man says as he takes off his hoodie. He seems to be bleeding through his shirt. The pieces of clay must've cut through his clothes and stuck into his back. Talk about a painful way to enter a room.

You look down and focus on pulling out the different medical supplies you'd need to clean his wounds. Bandages, peroxide, clean wipes, and a needle and thread just in case.

You look up and begin to ask him a question, but trail off as your mind goes blank at the sight of the mans shirtless torso. Jesus Christ...

Realizing that you really shouldn't stare, you quickly look away and gesture for him to turn around. He complies, with a few hushed swears and winces.

"Sorry for dropping in and breaking that plant. I'm Scott, by the way." He says quietly. You almost laugh at his choice of words but quickly remind yourself that this guy is a thief who you should probably call the cops on.

"I'm (Y/n). I would ask what you were doing in the apartment above mine, but I think my question was already answered." You say in a bland tone, trying to be gentle when removing the bits of broken clay from his back. He seems to go quiet, save for the few winces and swears. He's tensed up as well.

"It's not what you think. I wasn't stealing money." He says quietly. You stop, a bandage still in your hand.

"Then what were you doing in some rich assholes apartment in the middle of the night?" You ask him with a slight edge to your voice. He tenses up even more and turns to face you.

"Getting a flash drive of years of blackmail on him. Someone's gotta take him down. He's been breaking the law for years, and screwing thousands of people over in the process. I can't just stand by and let this happen-"

"Shh. I think someone's outside my door." You say as you try to listen. It sounded like a bunch of people were stomping down the hallway. The sounds of someone shouting made you realize it was the police. They were probably looking for your so-called "guest". And for some reason, you didn't want him to get arrested. It seemed like he was telling the truth about the flash drive, and it just didn't feel right to let him get locked up for doing some good in the world.

"I need to hide. Now." He whispers as he attempts to shove all the first aid stuff back into the kit. You grab his hand and lean in to whisper in his ear.

"Follow my lead. You're my boyfriend, okay?" You whisper quickly as the plan forms in your head. You lean in and kiss him, running a hand through his hair. He freezes for a few seconds before realizing what you're trying to do.

He pulls you onto his lap and keeps one hand on your waist while the other one slowly goes up your shirt. Okay, maybe you were enjoying this a little too much, but how could you not? And it had to look believable anyways.

Just as one of your hands had begun to tug on the elastic of his sweatpants, the door was kicked in. With a slight scream, you turn to see two very flustered looking police officers.

"Apologies, we thought this apartment was being robbed." One of the officers stutters out before dragging the other officer out and shutting the door.

Your attention is drawn back to the man in front of you, who seems to just now realize his hand is still up your shirt.

"Uh, thanks." He mutters, withdrawing the hand from under your shirt. The warmth from his hand vanishes and leaves you wishing he hadn't moved it away. Scott shifts uncomfortably, which causes you to look down to see what's got him so bothered.

"Oh." You realize you're still sitting on his lap with your hands in his hair. It doesn't help that you're both pressed firmly together like your lives depended on it. You look back up at him and freeze when you realize he's staring at you in a way that causes an eruption of butterflies in your stomach. It's as though his eyes were staring into your soul and into every part of your mind no one else ever bothered to look at. Never in your entire life have you ever felt so exposed in front of another person before.

You can't help but lean back in, mind and body separate as your hands slide to hold his shoulders while your mind drifts off somewhere entirely. His hand slides back up your shirt and you're only vaguely aware that he's leaning in as well, with eyes just as wide as yours.

The second time your lips meet is almost completely opposite to the first time. It's slow and soft, as if you both have all the time in the world. At first, you were ready for him to pull away and you'd just mark up the whole thing as a lapse in judgement. But when hands began to wander and the kisses began to burn your lips like fire, you knew that calling this an extremely large lapse in judgement was a bit of a stretch. 

You pull away and watch with a hesitant expression on your face. Shit, what if he was dating someone? Or worse, married? 

"Sorry for smashing that plant." He blurts out, catching you off guard. You smile a little and shake your head.

"It was a gift, but I didn't really like it that much anyways." You tell him with a dismissive wave of a hand.

"From a boyfriend?" Scott asks you in a nervous tone. He begins to withdraw his hands as he waits for an answer.

"An ex. Kinda glad I don't have to look at it anymore." You reassure him with a small smile.

"The plant or the ex?" He asks jokingly, the tension dissolving from him as he smiles and shifts to hold you better.

"Both. What about you, though? Do you have anyone..?" You trailed off your question, not knowing how exactly to ask him if he was already taken. You suddenly grow nervous and begin to pull away. If he was already in a relationship, you didn't want to ruin it nor did you want to be just some nobody who he could get an easy lay out of.

"No. I mean, not anymore." He adds, his gaze falling to the floor. You knew that look in his eyes. It was the same look that haunted yours for a while, ever since your ex left. It only went away with time and a lot of drinks.

Without another word, you stand up and walk over to the kitchen. 

"What're you doing?" Scoot asks in a bit of an alarmed tone with a hint of self doubt mixed in. You grab a bottle of whiskey and pour two glasses. As you're making the drinks, Scott walks over to see what's going on.

"I'm sorry if I-" You cut him off by holding out one of the glasses filled with the amber liquid.

"I know that look in your eyes. You don't have to talk if you don't want to, but drinking helps." You say as you take a sip from your own glass. He looks at the glass in your outstretched hand and hesitates before accepting it.

"A toast to being single." You say in a somber tone as you raise your glass to him. 

"To being single." He echoes as his glass clinks against yours in a gesture that mirrored yours in more ways than one. You knew that the look in his eyes and the way he carried himself was near identical to you. It was as though this stranger that had literally fallen suddenly into your life was just a reflection of what you used to be, but perhaps a bit more cautious and caring than you.

"To being single." You repeated once more before slamming down the drink just like Scott. Yeah, he was just like you. In more ways than one.


	6. Memories (Frank Castle/Child!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank Castle finds a kid. Kind of sad, little fluffy. Depends on how you read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open, as of June 5th, 2016.
> 
> Planned updates are (not in any particular order) :
> 
> • Angsty Vision
> 
> • Fluffy Vision and Shy Reader
> 
> • (possibly) a few Bucky ones
> 
> • Francis "Ajax" Freeman (AU-ish)
> 
> • Wade "Deadpool" Wilson short
> 
> And that's it!

Colors, colors, colors. The sounds of children laughing and carnival music rang through the air in a dizzying whirlwind of mismatched sounds that blurred together. It was a perfect chaos that meant fun summer afternoons for little kids and tiring days for parents. Everything was perfectly normal.

Except for a small girl by the name of (Y/n). 

When Frank first saw the upset child running around, he assumed it was because she had seen a gross bug or lost a toy. Nothing uncommon. But the sense of urgency and panic that seemed to linger around her made Frank sit up slightly and watch carefully for anything to happen.

She ran over to him as soon as she spotted the unoccupied adult, almost tripping over her untied (f/c) sneakers. She was young, too young to look that scared.

"Mister, you gotta help! Please!" She begged, grabbing his hand and tugging it. Up close, she reminded him of his daughter. Perhaps that's why he decided to help her.

"What's wrong, where's your mom?" He asks, kneeling down in front of her. She looked on the verge of tears as she kept pulling on his hand.

"A-a bad man grabbed her and took her away and I can't find her!" You cry out as you start leading him to where she was last seen. His attention was on the little kid in front of him who seemed to be absolutely terrified, yet she still managed to keep herself together.

"He took her there." She says quietly, stopping to point to an alley. The girl trembled and stood behind Frank, afraid to go any further.

The faint sounds of a struggle could be heard from the alley, making Frank reach for the gun in his coat. Realizing that there was a kid nearby, he withdrew his hand and knelt down in front of her.

"I need you to stay here. Cover your ears, hide, and stay quiet. Got it?" He tells the frightened child, making her sit down between a few empty trash cans in the shadow of the alley. 

She nods and does as he asks with a type of rhythm that makes him think that she's done this before. She's practically invisible, which is good enough for him.

He stands and walks into the alley. He can already smell the familiar scent of blood as he listens carefully for any signs that there are still people here.

He pulls out his gun and aims it at a figure who seems to be hunched over someone on the ground. He can see the blood pooling around the body and he knows that they're long gone. A glint of metal briefly catches his eye as he sees a bloodstained knife. He can see that the hunched figure is a man with dirty clothes and shaky hands with sickly skin and bitten nails. A druggie. The person on the floor is a woman with hair the same color as the little girl.

Rage builds in him as he aims and fires once, hitting the hunched figure in the shoulder. The man crumples to the ground and cries out in a cracked voice.

"I-I'm sorry!" He says in a desperate tone. Frank towers over the junkie and presses his boot firmly onto the bullet wound, making the filthy man cry out again.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it. You know what the hell you just did? You killed a little girl's mom and pissed off the one person you never should've." He growls out, digging a bit deeper into the wound. The man lets out a desperate and shaky cry as he tries to push the boot away.

"I-I had no choice! Her husband owed money to the wrong people and someone had to pa-ah!" He suddenly screams as Frank reaches down and twists his arm in a painful grip.

"You had a fucking choice and you chose wrong!" He roars out at the bloody junkie. Frank suddenly straightens up, pausing only to watch the drug addicts brief flash of relief before pain bursts across his face. Frank was hitting him over and over and over again until the shaky addict stopped moving.

With a heavy breath, Frank pulls out the gun and shoots the unconscious man once in the head. No point in letting him go.

He looks down at his bloody knuckles and sighs. Cleaning this was going to be a pain in the ass.

He freezes momentarily, remembering only too late that there was a kid a few yards away. There's no way she didn't hear the whole thing, and even if she didn't hear it by some miracle, she would still have questions.

"Hey. It's ok to come out now. I'm not gonna hurt ya." Frank says in the gentlest voice he can manage as he kneels a few feet away from where the girl is hidden. 

She peeks out slowly and looks around a little before running forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. He was caught off-guard by the sudden burst of gratitude, but gently patted her head and tried not to feel sad. This was too familiar, too real and painful for him to think about.

"She's not coming back, is she?" The kid half-whispers in a way that makes Frank think that she's grown up too fast already. He slowly shakes his head 'no' and pulls away from her.

"Do you have a dad?" As soon as he asks the question, he realizes that her dad is the reason why her mom was killed. A frown etches itself onto his face as he waits for a response.

"Yeah... He's not so nice." She says quietly, shuffling her feet slightly. Frank's frown deepens and an odd mix of concern and anger stirs within him. 

"Alright. I'm gonna leave you with some nice people who'll look after you, okay?" He says in the gentlest voice he can muster, a plan already forming in his head. The little girl sniffles and nods slowly, watching the man who helped her with wide eyes.

"You'll come back though, right?" The question threw the man off guard. It took a lot to get to him, but that simple question really hit him hard.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'll come back. I promise." He says in a shaky voice, unaware of how close he was to tears until he felt something warm and wet slip down his cheek. Frank hadn't cried since his family had been killed. But this kid, this little girl, she just hit too close to home.

\---

By the time Frank had arrived at his destination, the sun was already gone from the sky. Fat droplets of rain fell onto the concrete pavement and soaked anyone unlucky enough to be outside this late at night. 

Frank pulled his baseball cap lower and shifted the almost nonexistent weight of the little girl so she wouldn't get hit by the worst of the rain. Carrying her like this, with both of her arms wrapped around his neck and one of his supporting her whole body brought back a whole truckload of things Frank had already dealt with but couldn't get over.

Three loud knocks on a heavy wooden door cut through the constant sound of the pouring rain. The sign next to the door looked fairly new, reading "Nelson and Murdock, Attorneys at Law." It was only a few moments of waiting before a tall man in a suit answered the door. His black glasses reflected the street lamps and gave him an odd look.

Matt frowns for a minute when he realizes who the two heartbeats belong to. At first, he assumed it was someone who was just lost and looking for directions, but listening to the steady and familiar sound of New York's favorite criminal quickly disproved it.

"Red, I'm sorry for dropping in like this. I-I need to ask you for a favor, and I know you don't owe me s-nothin', but it's important and you're the only one I can trust." Frank tells the blind man, his voice lacking the usual edge and sarcasm. He had to be careful and avoid swearing around the kid, causing him to stutter and rethink his choice of words.

"Come inside, it's pouring-"

"I'm not here to stay, Red. I need you to watch after (Y/n). She doesn't have any family to look after her. They're all drug dealers and I'm gonna take care of them, but I need you to please take care of her while I'm gone. She's a good kid who doesn't deserve this kind of sh-stuff." Frank tries to be as brief as possible. Every second he wastes is a second more he'll have to spend looking for (Y/n)'s father, and Frank knows that there's not all the time in the world to be wasted.

Matt is about to protest, but he hears the desperation in his voice and the way he holds the kid close as if she was his own throws him off guard. How could he say no to Frank's request? He has Foggy and Karen to help, and Matt wasn't completely incapable of being a guardian of sorts. And if Frank was right about the drug dealer family, somebody would need to keep an eye on the kid just in case her family decided to show up.

"A-alright. I can take care of her." Matt says with a nod. Frank sighs in relief and slowly sets down the girl next to him, and the massive contrast between the two people nearly brought a smile to Matt's face. A little girl and a mass murderer. What an odd combination.

"I'm gonna leave you here with Matt, okay? You can trust him, he's a good guy. He's gonna look after you." Frank explains to the tired and small girl. She nods and rubs her eyes with a small yawn.

"Promise you'll come back?" She knows she already made him promise earlier, but it didn't hurt to do it again. Frank knows that he might not have a choice in keeping the promise and he knows it'll break her heart if he doesn't come back, but Frank couldn't say no.

"I promise." He whispers before kneeling down and wrapping her in a hug. It felt too similar to when he left to fight a war, when he had no idea that there was a war happening right in his backyard. It brought too many memories back, but this time around, Frank promised himself he would come back for you, even if he had to mow down a thousand druggies or take down a whole drug ring, he'd do it. For you.


	7. Dissipating Self-Doubt (James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat short, a little sad. A lot of Bucky reflecting on some stuff and thinking. Not requested, just felt the need to write this. A little cheesy at the end, but still a happy ending. Also somewhat shorter than normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anybody really into Bates Motel? Cause I'm really into Bates Motel and I've just finished season 3 (season 4 isn't on Netflix) and there's only a ton of Alex Romero X Norma Bates fanfiction and not much of anything else. And I really think there should be some other stuff, and I like writing, so maybe I'll write something for Bates Motel? A possible Reader-Insert type thing with those guys (and girls) from the show? It depends on if any of you guys are interested in it, though. Maybe a series of one shots, like this series. If you're into Bates Motel, comment down below on what you think about the possibility of a reader-insert one shot collection. If enough people like the idea or if I have enough requests, I'll open up a new one shot book. So comment away! 
> 
> (Requests are still open for the Marvel One Shot book, as of June Eleventh, 2016.)

James Barnes was fairly familiar with the concept of reality bending in ways it really shouldn't. Being a near-100 year old super assassin came with more than enough horrible memories that haunted him to this day, and he saw more than enough during his time as a killer to warrant more than a few hallucinations and blackouts. But if the haunting faces of the lives he took didn't scare him enough, then the sight of you smiling should terrify him to his core.

Many things scared Bucky. It made a good amount of sense, to be afraid of more than the normal person. He wasn't a normal person. The things in particular that scared the deadly man were highly unusual and bordered on the line of ridiculous and outright silly. They scared him nonetheless, and there was no way around it either. 

The fact is, Bucky would always be afraid of you. Whether it be of the power you held that no one else ever would over him, or the very obvious fact that he could easily kill you in an instant. It always came back to power with you and him. The only thing that kept him from snapping entirely was that you never used the power you had to hurt him. All you did was help, but that only hurt him more. The more he let you in, the worse he felt. He had parts of him that he wished didn't exist, but you loved him nonetheless. And Bucky loved you for loving him, even if he considered himself an unlovable and destructive monster capable of horrible things no human should be able to even think of. 

He loved you to the ends of the Earth and back, and anyone who's ever met Bucky could tell anyone who asked that the man with the metal arm would kill for you without hesitation. Of course, the man himself wasn't vocal about his feelings, especially if they had anything to do with you. Actions spoke louder than words, and Bucky was terrified to say something he knew he wouldn't be able to take back.

It was a bit childish to think, since you had already made it very clear that you loved every part of him, no matter how deadly or ugly they may be. But finalizing his relationship with you was a big step he couldn't take. You didn't mind, so it was fine.

Bucky often spent the better part of the morning (and night, when he couldn't sleep) mulling over his conflicting feelings. All the "what if's" would come rushing out from behind the poorly built walls in his mind and he would spend the morning trying to prevent himself from drowning in his own worries. It's what he was currently doing, since he couldn't sleep. 

The sun was just rising over New York, the golden rays just barely brushing the tall skyscrapers and turning the world an illuminating gold. The A of Stark towers shone brightly in the morning light, even though almost all of it's inhabitants were still sleeping. With no missions or early morning debriefings, the Avengers were enjoying their day off by getting a good nights (or rather mornings) rest. 

You were asleep in Bucky's bed, the blankets draped over you carefully. Beside you was Bucky, who laid under the same blanket. He always liked being able to have you so close to him, especially when you were asleep.

On this particular morning, Bucky was trying to ignore the doubt he always felt when he was with you. What if you woke up one day and decided that you didn't love him anymore? If that were the case, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Or what if he hurt you? Or what if you didn't really want to be with him?

He reached out to you with his metal arm and let his fingers brush lightly over your hand. He was being ridiculous. You chose to be here, to sleep in his bed and spend your time with him. You wanted to be with him. You were real, and so was your love. Nothing could change that.

His hand wandered up your arm and slid across your skin until his palm was pressed flat against your cheek, his fingers tracing light circles and swirls. The sun was streaming through the window behind Bucky, falling on you like a heavenly aura. Bucky didn't like sleeping with his back to the window, but he loved seeing you covered in the sunlight so much that he pushed aside all of his programmed precaution. He had asked for this room specifically because the sunrise would always light up his room. It reminded him of how you lit up his world, how he used to be so cold before you came with your light. The sun made you look like an angel, and to Bucky, you were an angel. His angel.

"Mm... Morning, Bucky." You murmur sleepily, your eyes fluttering open only to squint at the sunlight. 

"Did I wake you?" Bucky asks nervously, his hand pausing halfway between withdrawing and pressing closer. 

"Nah." You say quietly with a slight sigh. Your eyes close on their own as you press closer into his touch as one of your own hands comes up to touch the place where flesh meets metal. You didn't know why, but you liked feeling his heart beat. Knowing for certain he was still alive was a comfort.

Bucky withdrew his hand and instead placed it over yours. He hesitated for just a few seconds before tangling his fingers in yours. He marveled at how small your hand was in comparison to his, how frail and gentle they were. He didn't deserve to hold your kind hands with his bloodstained ones. 

Just as he went to pull his hand away from yours, you tugged his hand to your lips and pressed small kisses to each finger, his palm, and his wrist. He froze and watched you with wide eyes, his breath catching in his throat. You looked absolutely beautiful, but the sight of you slowly and carefully kissing every inch of his hand made something stir in the pit of his stomach.

"I love you." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he even thought about what he was saying. You freeze, eyes wide and lips parted, his hand still halfway to your mouth. He was just as stunned as you, but the wave of panic that hit him was nothing like yours. 

"I love you too, Bucky." You grin and say the words you've been dying to hear for ages. A wave of relief swept over the man as the heavy weight of doubt lifted from his mind. 

Bucky didn't smile often, but you thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. You never heard him laugh until now, and the sound alone made you believe that you could die right now and still be the happiest person in the world.

Bucky, on the other hand, wanted to kiss you and hold you close forever and never let anything hurt you. So he leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours for the first time, his hand still tangled with yours.

Heaven wasn't fluffy clouds and bright skies. To Bucky, heaven was right where he was now. With your lips pressed to his and your hands tangled in his metal one.

Right here and now, Bucky felt happier than he ever could remember. He knew where he belonged, and it was right here with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked how different this one was from my other shorts. Upcoming Vision shorts (2 of them so far) and maybe an OOC Ajax X Reader that may or may not just end up being shameless smut(?) depends on what you guys think.


	8. Disastrous Consequences (Vision/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Writer_s 
> 
> Contains: Civil War spoilers (though I assume everyone's seen it by now), abandonment, angst, rejection and unfair treatment based on personal choices, slight depression and what could possibly be classified as self-harm.
> 
> Yep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open, as of June 18th, 2016.
> 
> Future chapters (in no particular order)
> 
> Vision X Reader
> 
> Francis "Ajax" Freeman X Reader
> 
> Pietro Maximoff X Reader
> 
> And a Part Two to Pick-Up Problems, a Tony Stark X Reader short I had posted earlier on in this book.

There are always two sides to an argument. Usually one is obviously flawed and sometimes stupid, but that's not how it always goes down. Sometimes both sides have a valid point, which was the case with the Sokovia accords. Even so, you were an Avenger, and you couldn't stand aside and watch your friends tear each other apart. So you sided with Steve, since you liked your freedom. Your power was a deadly and destructive force, and it was yours alone to control. Involving the government and just people in general in your powers wouldn't end well, and you knew it wouldn't end well because you had more than enough experience in the past with the government interfering in matters they shouldn't even know about.

So here you sat, in an over-glorified prison with Wanda. Vision was on babysitting duty, though it was more of a precaution for Wanda. You swore to never use your powers, not even in self-defense, so you really weren't much of a threat. Wanda, on the other hand, wouldn't hesitate to use hers on anyone she deemed threatening enough. 

Wanda had become your friend through this endeavor. Sure, you both shared different views, but circumstance and a similar past had forged a strong friendship with the girl. She looked out for you, since she wasn't afraid to use her powers, and you tried to do the best to return the favor. She had tried to convince you to use your powers, but you sternly refused. Some things could be used for good, like Wanda's powers or Tony's suit. But there were other things that shouldn't be used for the sole reason of it being so evil and horrible that it simply could never do good. Your powers are just one of those things that shouldn't exist.

It was simply poison. Your power was a dark thing that slowly killed someone from the inside out in the worst possible way. Their eyes would lose their ability to see color, while their irises would lose whatever color they originally had. The poison would attack their organs and if it was strong enough or lasted long enough, they would cough up black blood. The worst of the effects was what your power did to the mind. The victim would relive their worst memories and experience their darkest fears. It was a mental and physical pain that overstepped more than one boundary and reminded you to never use your powers. The only upside (if this could even be called an upside) was the fact that you absorbed and learned the bad memories and fears from your victims as if they were your own personal experience. It was the only safety net you had in case anyone tried to persuade you to use your powers. Another upside was that whatever damage you caused could be just as easily undone as it was caused. Of course, nothing would erase the memories from your mind, but you could at least take comfort in the fact that they weren't suffering anymore.

With a sigh, you sit up in your fairly empty room and walk out into the living room. You had decided to stay in your room for the majority of your stay. The overwhelming feeling of being utterly useless drove you to sleep most of the time. Of course, Vision tried to cheer you up by bringing you some of your favorite foods. It didn't help, but it was nice to know he cared.

When you first set foot in the living room, you knew something was wrong. Vision and Wanda were staring at an intruder with a bow and a quiver of arrows. Wait, was that Clint?

It seemed you had walked in just as the conversation was coming to a close, since Wanda ran over to Clint just as he fired a few arrows. You were helpless and could only watch as Vision was brought to his knees. 

The duo turns to leave, causing you to step towards them in confusion. 

"Wait..." You say to their retreating forms, a hand raised as you prepare to run after them. Neither of them even spared you a glance as they ran out of the building. Were they just going to leave you like that? 

A wave of nausea and weakness hits you like a ton of bricks and causes you to fall to your hands and knees. Did you mean nothing to them? Were you just useless? A waste of time?

A hurricane of emotions break out inside you as you stand up and prepare to run after them. Sirens are blaring and red lights spin overhead as you attempt to follow in their footsteps. But before you can even step outside of the room, you fall over and hit the ground. Days spent locked in a room without eating much had taken its toll on you, and before you can utter a final cry of help, everything goes dark.

\---

When you first open your eyes, a bright light is shone in your face. Groaning, you rub your eyes and try to remember what happened. You were running...

"(Y/n), are you alright?" Vision's voice cuts through your confusion. You're suddenly more aware of your surroundings. It seems you're still at the house with Vision, and it's still night time, so not much time must've passed since you passed out. Yeah, you passed out. Right when you were about to run out of here...

"Y-yeah. I think I'm okay." As soon as you said the words, you immediately felt guilty for lying. Of course you weren't okay. Your so-called "friends" had abandoned you, you hadn't eaten properly in days, and to top it all off, you still hadn't gotten away. Your head was currently resting in Vision's lap, and he was sitting on the couch.

But why would you want to leave? The people you trusted the most had abandoned you. You were utterly useless, and it was probably a joint decision to leave you behind. No point in dragging around a useless member of the team that would only cause inconvenience. You were better off alone where you wouldn't burden anyone.

"Wanda and Clint Barton have escaped and left you behind out of choice. You also collapsed. I do not think you are okay, nor do I believe there was even a point in asking. Though it seemed polite." Vision says from above you, a hand resting on your cheek. His words sting slightly, but they only do because it's true.

Tears spring to your eyes, but a fierce determination rises in your chest and crushes the feeling of being helpless. So your own team wanted to leave you behind? You'd show them. You'd show them all that you weren't some useless helpless girl with no skills. You were (Y/n) (L/n), a superhero who wouldn't back down from a challenge. Not even after she had been abandoned. 

Well, you hadn't been entirely abandoned. Vision was still here. And he had never treated you as if you were inferior or useless. Vision had an odd way of calming you. It was almost as peculiar as the man himself.

"Get Tony on the phone." You say as you sit up with a determined expression on your face. Vision frowns and places a hand on your shoulder to steady you.

"Why?" He asks, tilting his head to the side slightly. He looks confused, but also alarmed.

"Because I'm going to sign the Accords. I see what kind of side Captain America represents, and frankly I want nothing to do with it anymore. I want to help, but Cap clearly doesn't want it." You explain with a slight hint of bitterness in your tone. Sure, maybe spite wasn't the best way to pick sides in a war, but your "friends" abandoned you. What else were you going to do, sit around and wait for them to find you? Certainly not. 

"You are?" He asks, astonished you'd ever agree to something as crazy as that. You nod and cross your arms over your chest. You hoped you were doing the right thing here, though it was hard to tell.

You freeze as Vision suddenly pulls you into a hug. This was unusual behavior, which was saying something, considering the fact that Vision was the weirdest guy on the planet.

"Thank you. I can assure you that this is the right thing to do." He murmurs as he pulls you closer. All you did was close your eyes and rest your head on his chest with a sigh.

"I hope you're right, cause this war is gonna make me cross some lines I wish I never even knew about." You reply in a grim tone, the cold truth smacking you in the face. Using your powers in this war was inevitable. You just wish you didn't have to use them on your friends with the slight chance that you were doing it for the wrong side.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, there's definitely gonna be more. C'mon, how could I just not add more to this? 
> 
> Comment down below what you think should or will happen next!


	9. Self-Conscious (Vision/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shy Vision X Reader shot, requested by ThiiissssKiiiid . Hope you liked it!
> 
> Future updates (in no particular order) 
> 
> • Pietro Maximoff X Reader
> 
> •Frank Castle X Reader
> 
> • James "Bucky" Barnes X Reader
> 
> • Continuation of the first Tony Stark X Reader shot
> 
> • Francis "Ajax" Freeman X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open, as of June 25th, 2016. Some requests won't be completed until a later date. First comment, first serve!

The skies were sunny and cloudless, the people happy and as carefree as someone could be in New York. Yes, everything was lovely and somewhat normal.

And all of that meant that the heroes of the city were bored out of their minds. With no super villains to fight, they had nothing to do. And when the heroes of New York are bored, interesting things are bound to happen.

\---

"C'mon, it's just one party-"

"One incredibly loud party that you will probably waste millions on-"

"Oh come on! I don't waste millions on my parties-"

"What's going on here?" You had been walking around the tower, looking for your cat Jingle. The grey cat had run off again and Jarvis was busy doing some scan on a Hydra database, so he couldn't search for your beloved pet. Your search had led you to walk in on an argument of sorts going on between Tony and Pepper.

"I'm throwing a party tonight and you're coming to it. You haven't lived unless you've been to one of my parties, and you've avoided all of my invitations so far. And your cat went that way, if you were wondering." Tony rambles quickly, talking over any protests you might have. He points to a hallway off to the side and pulls out his phone. Not wanting to lose your cat, you set aside your dislike at the idea of a party and quickly dash away in the direction where Jingle was last seen. For a cat with a bell on her collar, she sure was impossible to find at times.

"Is this your cat?" A male voice suddenly cuts through the silence, causing you to jump and look up towards the source of the voice. Your face goes red as you see Vision standing in a doorway with your cat in his arms.

"Y-yeah." You stutter out as you take your cat from him. Jingle squirms out of your grasp and darts around Vision before running into his room. You silently curse your cats choice to run here of all places. Why did she have to come to Vision? You would've been fine if she showed up anywhere else. Okay, you would've been a bit embarrassed, but not nearly as much as you are now. Vision was just so professional and neat and nice, and you were clumsy and shy and such a mess, especially around him. You just didn't want to make a fool of yourself in front of him.

Jingle meows from atop Vision's bed and reminds you why you came here in the first place. Sighing, you scoop up the cat once more in your arms and turn around to head to the doorway. In your haste to get out, you don't realize Vision is standing behind you until you've already bumped headfirst into him.

"Sorry, I uh, I should probably go. Sorry Jingle ran in here." You mumble, staring at the ground with a light blush spreading across your cheeks. 

Desperately trying to avoid the subject, you clear your throat and mutter something about Tony's party. 

"Pardon me, but what did you just say?" Vision asks you, taking a step forward to hear you better. You instinctively step backwards and look up at him with wide eyes.

"Uh, Tony's throwing a party tonight." You quickly blurt out before speed walking to the door. Nice one, (Y/n).

"I'll see you there!" Vision calls after you with a slight wave.

What did you get yourself into?

\---

When the party started, you used the excuse that you needed to get ready and managed to hide in your room. Truth be told, you didn't want to go to the party at all. Sure, you were a superhero, but being brave was for when you were in hero mode. Your superhero persona was brave and cunning, while still being a smooth and cool person. But the minute the mask came off, you were reverted back to your usual clumsy and shy self. If you could be like your superhero self all the time, nothing would go wrong. But life is never easy, especially for you.

Deciding that you had spent more than enough time hiding in your room, you stand up and smooth out the (f/c) dress Pepper bought for you a while back. Your hair and makeup looked fine. Okay, maybe you spent a little too much time perfecting it, but look, being self-conscious wasn't a walk in the park. 

Sighing and smoothing your dress out once more, you step out of the safety of your room and begin to head towards the sound of thumping music and excited chatter. Hopefully no one would notice your late arrival.

"(Y/n)! I see you have decided to arrive after all!" A familiar voice shouts from across the room. You wince and turn to see Vision sitting at a table. If your entrance wasn't obvious before, it certainly was now.

Trying to blend in with the crowd, you duck your head and weave through the mass of bodies all moving to the beat of a repetitive song. Your cheeks were red, but the lights were thankfully dim enough to not matter. 

Since you had nowhere else to go, you decided to head over to where Vision sat. It would be rude to ignore him, anyways.

"Hello." You greet quietly, your gaze glued to the wooden tabletop. You pull out one of the chairs and sit down as you try to avoid eye contact. It's not like you were trying to be rude. You just didn't want to look into his eyes. They always caught you off guard, so you didn't look into them as a result.

"Would you like to dance?" He asks out of the blue, startling you slightly. Why would he want to dance with you?

"Uh, sure." You try to act nonchalant, but the slight waver in your tone gives away more than you'd like. You shouldn't be this nervous to dance with someone, but this isn't just someone. This is Vision, a really nice guy you just happen to have a crush on.

The song changed almost automatically to a slow one, which led you to believe Jarvis or Tony was in on this. You made a mental note to confront them later (you probably wouldn't, to be honest).

You hesitated every time you moved, with each gentle sway and spin calculated and careful. You were afraid of embarrassing yourself in front of everyone, especially since you were dancing with Vision.

You sigh at your thoughts. The fear of embarrassment had become so strong that you forgot to have fun.

For the first time tonight, you genuinely smile and let yourself be whisked away in the slow melody and steady rhythm of Vision and you dancing together.


	10. Love is Painful (Francis "Ajax" Freeman X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by syrisa19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open, as of Friday the 22, July 2016. Note that I already have quite a bit of requests to work on, so it may take a while. I still need to write more for the Vision one I recently posted as well as the other series I'm working on.

Life couldn't get any better. At least, that's what Ajax thought whenever he came to the lab and heard the beautiful sound of screams mixed with the scent of blood. Yes, everything was perfect. He felt like a king when he walked amongst the aisles of cowering filth he called test subjects. The very power of his presence alone was visible in the certain way the test subjects would go silent and shake as they prayed to whatever God they believed in. It gave the man a certain high only attainable through this extreme method. This program gave his otherwise bland world an interesting point.

New shipments would come in frequently, bringing in new and unusual abilities all the time. Sometimes they were extremely useful, but other times they were utterly useless. What was the point of a power that could tell what someone's dreams were the night before? 

The useless ones were either sold off at a decreased price or they were killed. If there was nothing to gain from a product, it was disposed of. They could always be replaced by much more useful ones, anyways.

As Ajax walked down the aisle of screaming and terrified patients, he couldn't help the grin that came to his face. This was the closest thing he got to feeling, and boy did it feel good. 

Just as he was making his way down the aisle, his most trusted employee Angel appeared from behind one of the many plastic curtains and gestured for him to come over. With a sigh, he pulls back the filthy material and steps into the small space. Angel quickly closes the curtain behind him before stepping to stand next to the bald man.

"I didn't know we were getting another patient today. Smith didn't alert me we would be getting a... Kid anytime soon." Francis hesitates, unsure as to how he should describe the young woman who was currently unconscious on the hospital gurney. She had more than a few scratches and scrapes littering her skin, and her hair was tangled and filthy like most patients. But unlike the other voluntary lab rats, she was incredibly young. And Ajax wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was stunning. Where had they found this woman?

"Agent Smith didn't authorize her. Our partners didn't need her anymore, so we took her off their hands." Angel explains as she crosses her arms over her chest. She seems to identify the girl with an odd expression on her face.

"Tell me more about her." Angel was caught off guard by the command. Ajax never really took interest in a patient before, especially one like her. She looked fragile, and Angel knew the weak ones never lasted long. 

"Her name is (Y/n) (L/n). Our partners picked her up as a child and kept her around ever since. They couldn't fully pay us for the latest shipment, so they gave us the girl to pay off whatever was left." Angel explains, hesitating slightly. Nothing good could come out of Ajax being interested in another person. It would only end with someone getting hurt, or worse, with Ajax getting angry. For a man with no feeling, he had quite the nasty temper. 

"Go do your normal rounds. I want to be here when she wakes up." Ajax commands, confusing Angel further. Not wanting to disobey the man, she quickly nods and leaves to do her normal rounds.

Before she leaves entirely, she spares one last glance over her shoulder and sees Ajax pull up a chair and sit down next to the sleeping girl. Everything about this was odd, very odd. But there was nothing Angel could do to fix it.

\---

When your eyes opened, your first thought was of how quickly you had gotten used to waking up tied down to tables and gurneys. How fast your life evolved from living on the streets to living in this hell. If this was even considered living.

But something was off. Normally when you woke up, a bunch of scientists in lab coats with sharp tools and clipboards were crowded around you. This time, a man with bright blue eyes and incredibly distracting features is sitting next to your bed in an uncomfortable looking plastic chair. The room was different, and so is the man, leading you to believe that you were no longer in the same facility. Or if you were, it was a very different part you hadn't seen yet.

"Morning, love. How do you feel?" The man asks once he sees you're awake. He has an accent, and his voice is almost as distracting as his appearance, if not more.

You stare at him in silence. How did he want you to answer the question? "This must be a test, but I'm not quite sure what they're testing me on." You think to yourself as the man reaches out to touch your hand. You flinch at how gentle and careful he is. What game is he playing at here?

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. My name is Ajax. You don't belong to the people you worked for anymore." He assures you, talking quietly with a certain softness to his voice that you hadn't heard in a while.

"Who do I belong to?" You ask in a raspy tone, your voice scratchy and rough from lack of use. You needed to know who to take orders from, and who to report to when you completed whatever tasks they asked of you.

Ajax seems surprised by your question, and stays quiet for a few seconds to think of how to answer you. He didn't want to say the wrong thing- wait, did he hear himself right? Since when did he care about another person enough to worry about what he told them? 

"You belong to me." Ajax replied before he could stop himself. Where the hell did that come from? He didn't know where this newfound possessiveness came from, but he would be lying if he said he hated it. He wanted to hate it, but he just couldn't.

"What are my orders, sir?" You ask in the firmest voice you can muster. Were you imagining things, or did his eyes dilate? No, you needed to stay loyal to your new commander. No distractions, just orders.

Ajax knew that when you called him sir, he was fucked. The way you looked at him made his breath catch in his throat. What the hell were you doing to him?

"Come with me. And you don't need to be afraid, I won't hurt you." Ajax says as he gently leads you by the hand. You were surprised you weren't tied down to the bed or handcuffed. There weren't any guards dragging you around either. Just a firm hand holding yours. A very firm, warm hand that felt nice in yours. For some reason, you trusted him. His calm words and gentle hands offered a nice change from the menacing lab coats and painful experiments.

 

Yes, this was a nice change after all.

\---

Over time, you grew accustomed to Ajax and everyone else at the facility. For once, you felt safe. You trusted Ajax and he trusted you. It was a nice change, but in the time you spent here, you came to realize just how much Ajax meant to you.

He treated you differently from the rest of the workers here. A good different, one that made you smile. And the way he made you feel was indescribable. You loved everything about him. His hands, his voice, just him.

So when he presented you the idea of going through the mutation, you agreed. He had already done it, and you've already been through a lot. Why the hell not? 

"You'll be alright, love. To activate the mutant cells, we need to put you under extreme stress." Ajax looks pained as he explains this to you. One of his hands is running through your hair as you shift on the hospital bed. You were okay with this, and frankly, Ajax was far more worried than you would ever be.

"It's okay, Ajax. I'll be fine. Honestly, I can take it." You assure him with a smile, placing your hand over his. He sighs and stands up before getting all the equipment ready. Needles didn't bother you, so you were perfectly calm.

When the serum entered your veins, it didn't really hurt. But even so, Ajax took your hand and kissed it, starting at your wrist and going up from there. Your cheeks burned from the attention he was giving you.

"Let's just get this over with."

\---

You weren't ready for the torture. The way Ajax explained it made it sound like they'd rough you up a bit and you'd mutate. It seemed as though your body was stronger than you thought and resisted the change.

Right now, you were currently being repeatedly punched, slapped, and kicked by Angel. You were bound to a chair and had no choice but to take it, but you weren't alone. Other chairs lined the room with chains draped on each one. Rusty stains on the floor signified where blood once ran. 

Only one other test subject was in the room with you. Nobody was standing near him, though he looked pretty beat up already. His shirt was missing, revealing a massive pattern of bruises and cuts all scattered across his skin. He must've been here for a while now. 

The punches and kicks from the enhanced woman had stopped hurting your skin quite some time ago. It's not that you couldn't feel the pain like Ajax. No, you were just so used to it that your body and mind went numb.

"Angel, I'm starting to feel left out. Did you forget about me?" The man in the other chair says in a mocking tone, leaning forward as much as he can in his current position. He grins at Angel's expression of deep disgust and reveals bloodstained teeth.

Angel doesn't reply, but chooses to pick up her radio instead. She mutters a few things into the microphone, but it's hard to tell what she's trying to say.

Apparently, she had asked for Ajax to come into the room. He had never personally overseen your torture, so his sudden appearance surprised you. The two of you hadn't interacted ever since you were injected with the mutant serum. The fact that he was intentionally avoiding you was a bit irritating and stung ever so slightly, but he had his reasons. At least, that's what you told yourself.

Ajax glances at you for a brief second before looking away again. He instead turns his attention to the other man in the room. It was as though you weren't even there. Angel turns her attention to the two men and begins to walk towards them.

"Leave. I want to be alone with our lovely guest." Ajax commands, causing Angel to scowl slightly. She spares one last glance towards the chained man before leaving. At least you'd get a break from the beatings.

"So Wade, how have you been? You look absolutely miserable. Have you mutated yet?" Ajax asks the man (who you now know to be Wade) in a voice utterly soaked in sarcasm. It startled you to see this side of Ajax. Such cruelty was unknown to you, since he never inflicted his rage on you. Rarely did he ever get mad at anyone else while you were still present.

"Nah, I thought I'd wait until my favorite asshole showed up." Wade replies, his eyes slightly unfocused and words slurred (presumably from blood loss). You didn't want to watch where this was going, but you didn't really have a choice.

"Well, I'm here. What are you waiting for?" Ajax asks in a mocking tone. He was grinning widely with an unfamiliar look in his eyes. This wasn't the Ajax you knew. This was a monster, a stranger to you.

You hadn't realized that you had begun to shake until the chains holding you down had started to rattle and clank against each other. This was like a nightmare that just kept getting worse, and you weren't even the one who was about to get a beating. Oh god, you'd have to watch this guy get the shit beat out of him by Ajax, of all people.

A sudden jolt of coldness shot through you. What the fuck?

A scream erupted from you as freezing cold pain flooded your veins and danced across your skin. You were going numb, the world was spinning, and the only thing you could hear was your own screams.

It felt like your skin was being crushed and suffocated under a pile of sand. What the hell was happening to you?

Suddenly, it all stops. A hand is resting on your cheek as someone repeatedly calls your name. You felt like you blacked out, but it wasn't quite the same. The only difference is that you feel heavier than before.

"(Y/n)? Love, please look at me." A familiar voice begged as they shook you gently. They sounded worried and... Scared. Was that Ajax? No, he was never afraid.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." Ajax whispers as he rests his forehead against yours. You sit there in confusion before shaking your head.

"I'm fine. Ajax, look at me. I'm fine." You assure him as the heaviness is lifted from you. He looks down and lets a shocked breath escape from his slightly parted lips. 

"Well, I guess we know what your mutation is." He says in an amazed and slightly concerned voice. You look down and see that your skin appears to glow slightly. You focus on bringing back the heavy sensation and nearly lose your concentration as a silver metal covers your skin. It gives you a new feeling of extra power and weight, like you're stronger than before.

Ajax kisses your forehead as the metal shifts back to skin.

"I love you." He whispers after what seems like an eternity of silence.

"I love you, too."


	11. Falling Fast (Pietro Maximoff/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by buckyl0ver143 (series_fan_95) . The next one will most likely be also requested by the same person, though I have yet to decide if I will do all requests that were submitted under the same commentor at the same time (roughly).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I write, I usually talk to somebody or RP. Because the very few amount of friends I have are usually busy, I don't have a lot of people to talk to. So if you've got a KIK and you wanna talk or RP, message me @ CyndaKiwi0_0. so there ya go. 
> 
> Requests are still open, as of 8/1/16. Comment them wherever you guys want. I will see them regardless of where they're placed.

"Is something wrong with Pietro?" The question had caused you to stop typing, your hands hovering over the keyboard. Why on Earth was Wanda asking you, of all people, if her brother was okay?

"What makes you ask?" You ask Wanda with a frown. You turn around in your swivel chair to face her. She looked slightly distraught, but mostly just confused. What could be bothering her this much?

"I know this is going to sound strange, but my brother hasn't been bringing over... Guests lately." She explains, putting a heavy emphasis on "guests". What did she mean by guests?

Wanda noticed your confusion and cleared her throat.

"It is embarrassing to say, but my brother is what Americans call a "flirt". He usually has more than his fair share of women trailing behind him, but lately he has no one. I'm worried that something is wrong with him. He has been nervous, and expresses interest in no one lately." Wanda explains, her gaze cast to the floor. Wow, something must be off with Pietro. Especially if he's been lacking in his usual flirtatious ways. It's hard not to fall for him a little bit. Although you wouldn't admit it out loud, you thought he was pretty cute. Okay, maybe a little more than just cute, but still. It's not like anything would happen.

"Couldn't you just... Use your powers to figure out what's up?" You ask her, hesitant about the idea. She frowns and shuffles a bit.

"The idea came to mind, but I know I can't just dig around his mind like that. I only use my powers in self-defense and I have no right to invade his privacy like that. It's why I'm asking you instead." She sounds a bit annoyed when she tells you why she doesn't want to dig around his brain like that. It makes sense, and she brings up some fair points. You'd probably do the same thing, to be honest.

"I dunno. You could always ask him." You say as you type away on the computer in front of you.

"Well, I think you should ask him instead. He spends a lot of time around you, and it might be better for his friend to ask than his sister." Wanda suggests, watching you carefully. You hesitate before nodding in agreement. Your paperwork could wait for the time being. There were more important issues at hand, and besides, your work would still be here when you got back.

\---

Finding Pietro was a bit more difficult than you had hoped. It was as though he was avoiding you. But why?

When you finally catch up to him, he's in the kitchen with a glass of water. He's lost in thought and doesn't notice your approach until you're standing next to him with a cookie in your hand.

"Something on your mind, Speedy?" You ask him in a casual tone, using your favorite nickname for him. Pietro jumps slightly and turns to look at you with uneasiness in his eyes.

"Can I ask for your advice on something?" He asks back, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"You can always ask for my advice, though I don't know if it'll be of any use to you." You tell him. Truthfully, you didn't think your advice would be useful at all, since your skill set wasn't anything interesting or overly useful.

"Do you think flowers are a good gift to give to a woman? I don't want her to think I am not putting any thought into what I give to her." He asks suddenly. It was your turn to be caught off guard this time. Why was he asking you?

"Pietro, you're the expert on women. You have more than enough experience with this sort of thing, so you'll do fine. You seem to always know what to say. And flowers are never too overrated, so go for it." You add on after a second of thought. Any girl would fall head over heels for the speedster, whether he gave them flowers or not. The girl would probably end up heartbroken in a week or so. You wouldn't admit it out loud, but you were secretly counting on it.

"Wait here." He instructs you before zooming off to do God knows what. While you wait, you realize it's probably a good idea to tell Wanda about Pietro. You send her a quick text telling her that he was looking for advice on flowers and girls. Wanda is relieved, but wants to know who the girl is. You let her know she'll get a text when you figure it out.

Pietro is back in a flash, with a nervous smile and something behind his back. Your heart squeezes uncomfortably when you realize he's actually nervous about a girl. Whoever she is, she'll probably end up in a serious relationship with him. And you'd just be a friend. Well, as long as he was happy…

"You know, Wanda was a bit worried that you weren't going out on any dates recently, but I guess you were just waiting for the right chance to ask her out. When do I get to meet the lucky lady?" You attempt to look happy for him, but you're afraid some of your pain might've seeped through the fake smile. 

"Uh, you already know her." He tells you with a smile. Now you were confused. Who could it be? God, was it your friend (f/n)? You hung out with her all the time. If they started dating, you'd probably end up avoiding both of them indefinitely.

"Do I?" You ask him with a frown. He was acting weird. And what was he holding behind his back?

"Look, Pietro. Enough games. Just go-" You halt mid-sentence as Pietro holds out a single rose. The stem is bent at an angle and some of the leaves look crumpled and frayed.

"I-I didn't know what your favorite flower was, so I just grabbed this." His cheeks are pink and he's stutteribg and shuffling around nervously. You've never seen Pietro like this, and you're too startled to do anything. The realization that he's giving you the flower and wanting to ask you out sinks in. 

"Are you allergic to flowers? God, I-I'm sorry, I-"

"No, Pietro. It's fine, I love it. I just wasn't expecting it is all." You smile and reassure him as you take the flower from him. Your smile feels genuine as you stand on your toes and press a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you for the flower, Pietro." You murmur as you pull away. He seems dazed, but the light pink dusting his cheeks mirrors yours.

You walk out of the kitchen just as a flash of silver blasts past you. A grin forms on your face as you head to your room. It looks like things have finally started to work out for you. 

Now all you had to do was tell Wanda about this situation. Oh God, you were in for a treat. There's a good chance she might literally kill you. But, it's a chance you're willing to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks, I want to get something out at least every other week and there's more than enough requests I haven't even touched yet, so I'm rushing to get everything up.
> 
> On a different note, I might post a separate Brock Rumlow X Reader story. It's a Purge AU because I love the movies and it's honestly a great AU to write for (I haven't seen Election Year yet though >~


	12. Hired Guns (Frank Castle/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Mercer:
> 
>  
> 
> Yep, officially in LOVE with your oneshots. Could you take that beautiful mind of yours and point it towards Frank Castle? There aren't enough oneshots where the reader isn't a damsel. Maybe have them be a badass on their own or an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a lot of stuff on the way, so keep an eye out. Might have a friend helping me out with all this writing, since we usually discuss fic plots all the time when we're writing. They're the Bucky to my Steve, and they're pretty top notch. I'll link their tumblr one of these days.
> 
> Requests are still open. Yes, I do T'challa requests. They probably won't be very good, though. Gotta update that list at the beginning one of these days. I also gotta update A Caged Bird too, but that's not priority #1even though it should be. Whoops!
> 
> Thanks for liking all my garbage. More garbage soon. Keep an eye out for new garbage.

Frank Castle wasn't what you would call a hired gun. He didn't work for anyone who offered a pretty penny. But he wasn't a hero either. No, that job was for Red, not him.

So when someone came forward with money and information on the Russian mafia, Frank initially punched him in the face. He wouldn't accept payment from this scrawny tech guy, especially if the money could've been stolen or earned illegally. Nobody gets cash like this without a price.

Frank took the manilla envelope from the guy instead and walked towards the mouth of the alleyway. 

“Kid, don't you ever try to pay me to get something done. If this is accurate, then watch the news and wait like everybody else.” Frank says over his shoulder as the guy scrambles to collect his things. Whoever was in danger because of the Russian mafia this time was probably important to this kid. Maybe a sister, or a cousin. Hell, Frank wouldn't put it past the kid to be worried about his neighbor. Either way, Frank would be where the mafia is, and Frank would be the one to make the headlines again, all one way or another.

\---

The place didn't look like much. Yet another not-so abandoned warehouse, very similar to all the ones before it. You'd think the Russian Mafia would learn for once and not pick the same type of place to use for illegal activity every time, especially given their track record of getting beat up or killed by vigilantes.

Frank shakes his head and begins to assemble his sniper rifle. He was on a rooftop near the building, scoping out the place. Guards everywhere around the warehouse and even some standing in the broken second floor windows. 

“Time to clear out the second floor guards before working down to the first level.” Frank thinks to himself as he gets in position and begins to aim. Before he can even pull the trigger, there's a commotion with the guards. For a brief moment, Frank thinks that he's been seen. However, the commotion seems to be coming from the lack of response from one of the guards inside. Did Red start clearing out the place?

Frank whirls around and draws his pistol at the stranger behind him. Somebody tried sneaking up on him.

“Frank, it's me.” Daredevil (Aka Matt) says as he puts both of his hands up in a non threatening gesture. Frank stares at the masked man for a minute and puts away his gun. If Red was out here, then who the hell was in there?

“Somebody beat you to the punch?” Matt asks Frank, causing his scowl to deepen.

“It better not be some damn kid with a gun trying to be a hero.” Frank spits out as he picks up his guns and duffel bag. Matt freezes and holds up a hand for Frank to stop. He does, and immediately looks around carefully for any possible threats. Matt appears to be listening for something, but frowns and gives up.

“Come on, let's go.” Matt says suddenly before jumping off the roof. Frank begrudgingly follows, knowing full well that he won't be able to kill anyone with Hell’s Kitchen’s favorite hero around.

\---

Getting inside was fairly easy. All of the guards were occupied with something deeper in the warehouse. More accurately, someone. Whoever they were, they had a pretty hefty order, and the odds were stacked astronomically high against them. Even so, the sound of gunfire increased with the amount of bodies Frank had to step over. All direct headshots, or shots to the legs and then the head. A few had multiple wounds to the chest. Bloody and merciless. Just how Frank would've done it.

“Frank, some of these bodies have bite marks, don't they?” The masked vigilante asks as he looks at the body of a man with his throat ripped out. 

“Yeah. Whoever’s doing all this damage must have a dog with them.” Frank says as he looks around at the various bodies. He’s angry at the thought of these pieces of shit using dogs for their own gain. It happened before, and it would happen again.

A wet cough to his left causes Frank to turn and draw his gun. It seems pointless, since the source of the sound was a man with both his kneecaps blown out and a fair amount of bullet wounds in his chest. Matt rushes over and crouches next to the barely breathing man with a frown. He begins to speak, but before he can get out a proper sentence, the man grabs Matt’s wrist with wide eyes.

“The Angel of Death. She's come for us all. Run, or she'll get you, too.” The man warns with fear in his voice. His eyes look blurry and glassy, but they're still full of fear.

He coughs up some blood and releases Matt’s wrist. The man blinks a few times and wheezes before his eyes gloss over. He’s dead, which isn't awfully surprising. What is surprising is what he said. The angel of death?

“Come on. Let's go meet this angel of death and find out what her deal is.” Frank says as Matt stands up. Just in case, Frank pulls out his shotgun and walks forward.

“What do you think it really is?” Matt asks Frank in a curious tone as they walk down the hallways.

“Let's find out.” Frank replies as he loads his gun and walks towards the sounds of a fight.

Matt walks through the doorway and towards what appears to be the source of all the gunfire and carnage. The growling of dogs and the yells of men as they hit the ground mixes with the smell of blood and gunfire. This was where Frank belonged, in the middle of the battle and bloodshed.

Just as Frank made a move to step towards the already thinning crowd of men, Daredevil holds out an arm to stop him. Frank begins to protest, but Matt points to the person responsible for all the carnage. A girl, no, a woman and a pack of dogs were making quick work of the men. She was wearing tattered white clothes spattered with blood, and she held a variety of guns with her. Empty bullet casings hit the floor faster than Frank could count, and it seemed that she never missed. Frank and Matt were fairly useless in this fight, or whatever was left of the fight, anyways.

What really caught Frank's eye was how strikingly beautiful she was and how she took down man after man with ease. Red seemed like the kind of guy to go for the damsel in distress, but Frank liked a strong woman. And holy hellfire, was she strong.

Even if Frank wanted to help, he was too stunned to do so. This was one of the most unexpected things to ever happen. It seemed that Matt was equally as stunned, but made the effort to move forward to knock out two of the men. Frank swept the room and, when seeing no other hostages, began taking down men with shots to the head and chest. 

The woman seemed shocked by the help and glared when Matt yanked her out of the way of an oncoming bullet. She didn't seem to appreciate Matt’s help, and her disdain only increased when she saw him knocking people out instead of killing them.

Yeah, Frank definitely liked this one.

It was down to the last few men when Matt shoved her to the ground just as she was about to shoot one of them in the head. She growls in annoyance before crying out as a shot rings through the air. One of the dogs lunges at the man responsible for shooting the woman and tears his throat out, making Matt’s actions pointless. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” The woman yells at Matt as she presses a hand to the bullet wound on her side.

“You were going to kill him!” Matt shouts back as he readies his baton. One of the remaining men is hit in the face by it and falls unconscious.

“These assholes signed their death sentences a long time ago.” She growls out as she shoves him aside and shoots the last man clean through the head. She looks pissed, and Frank does, too.

Matt tries to help her, but she swats away his hand and sways slightly.

“I don't need your help. I’m not some damn damsel in distress, Daredevil. I can handle myself.” She spits out as she heads towards the exit. 

“Contrary to popular belief, not everyone wants or needs your help.” She says darkly as she yanks open the emergency exit door. Something in her tone tells Frank that it's personal. Yet another thing he understands.

“What do you mean?” Matt presses as he follows her. The dogs have mostly dispersed, but one particularly scarred German Shepherd follows her and growls when Matt gets too close.

“You recognized any of those guys back there? No? Well, let me give you a quick refresher on what happened.” She says as she whirls around with her face twisted into a nasty snarl.

“Those assholes came after me a week ago, killed everyone in my apartment building, my dog, my mom, and my best friend. And just a week before that, they were sitting in a prison cell, courtesy of Hell's Kitchen’s favorite errand boy. 

“You lock them up, and they come right back out and start the same shit over again to different people. You're only helping yourself sleep better at night when you refuse to kill. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go bleed out in an alleyway, since my apartment is trashed and my landlord is dead.” She finishes bitterly as she turns around and begins to unsteadily limp away. Matt looks guilty and tries to go after her, but Frank finds himself walking after her instead. He’s somewhat surprised by his own actions, but he doesn't let it show as he wordlessly offers his arm to the woman.

“I’m (Y/n).” She says quietly as she accepts his help. Her dog eyes Frank carefully, but continues to walk beside her in silence.

“Frank. I can patch you up, make sure you don't bleed out in an alley.” Frank casually offers as he introduces himself. She nods and lets him guide her. His house was a bit away, but it's not like he could get a taxi. Too messy, too many questions. He could walk her there, but there's a good chance she would bleed out at the pace she was setting.

With a sigh, Frank stops and turns to the woman, who was an entire head shorter than him.

“Kid, I’m gonna have to carry you if you wanna live.” Frank tells her with a sigh. She looks slightly irritated, but nods and lets go of his arm. Frank is careful to avoid jostling her wound too much, and she seems to appreciate it.

“Don't call me “kid.”” She mumbles into his shoulder as Frank carries her bridal-style. He almost laughs at her tone, but something catches in his throat when he realizes how close she is. 

“You know, Hell's Kitchen needs another vigilante that isn't afraid to get their hands dirty.” Frank changes the subject and tries to make conversation as the woman keeps pressure on her wound. 

“I’ll pass.” She replies as her eyes flutter shut. She looks so peaceful, and it's in this moment that Frank realizes how accurate her title is. She really is an angel, just not the one Frank thought he deserved. Yet here you were, still in his arms with your dog trailing behind happily.

What a woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I'm tired.
> 
> Would anyone be willing to talk to me about my garbage fic ideas and beta read my unedited trash because I need someone else to tell me what the hell I'm actually doing on Google Docs and KIK. Comment if you've got nothing better to do and would be willing to read and hear about my beta garbage. I also RP, so there's that too.


	13. Going to Hell (James "Bucky" Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Kathwaii~!
> 
> Sorry for the length and lack of smut. I just wasn't feeling it and with school kicking my ass, it's been hard to get stuff done. More to come soon, though! A lot of new works, actually. 
> 
> Follow my official AO3 tumblr blog @cynda-kiwi-official-ao3-shit for weekly updates, future fic plans, beta reading requests and whatnot, and overall a way to ask questions and read about what's going on with me. Check it out, yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of future works planned and somewhat written. 
> 
> Anybody ready for some Suicide Squad fanfiction? Cause oh boy I know I'm already writing one now.
> 
> QUESTIONS
> 
> 1\. Would you rather me post stories and their updates as I write them or would it be better for me to write and complete a fic, then post it in bits over the span of a set amount of time?
> 
> 2\. How would you all feel about a Brock Rumlow X Reader in The Purge AU? No superpowers, all Marvel characters are in The Purge universe as an AU and yeah. I've got 10,000 words or so written already.
> 
> 3\. DC request book?
> 
> 4\. DC fanfictions in general?
> 
> 5\. I need more friends who I can talk to about any fanfiction ideas, no matter how dirty or gory or terrible they may be. Anybody interested in being friends and talking about The Sin (tm) fic ideas?

Bucky thought he'd go to hell for all the lives he took. For every bullet he put in someone, he knew it would be another year of suffering he would go through. He accepted it and moved on. Nothing would undo all the chaos he caused, and he had come to terms with it.

However, he never thought he'd go to hell over his girlfriend.

It had started this morning, when he was called to the debriefing room at an ungodly hour of the morning. The rest of the Avengers had also been dragged in as well, all in varying states of exhaustion. Even Steve looked tired.

You, on the other hand, looked like you were ready to murder someone. You had clearly dressed in a hurry and didn't want to be here. But you had important information regarding some terrorist group of some sort trying to hold a group of government officials hostage. And of course, one of the hostages was the sister of the President of a country you couldn't pronounce right. 

It was important, but Bucky wasn't paying attention. At least, he wasn't paying attention to what you were saying. He was paying attention to you, per se.

Bucky tried. He really did. But how the hell was he supposed to pay attention to what you were saying if you were wearing a black spandex catsuit without a bra on? 

What caused Bucky to actually pay attention to something else was the fact that a few agents seemed to notice your situation as well. They also noticed Bucky’s sharp glare and quickly averted their eyes.

 

“Alright, that’s the plan. Let's be in the Quinjet in 10. We don't have a lot of time to waste, so make it quick. There are lives at stake, people!” You command as everyone stands and begins to rush about. Nobody wanted to tick you off, especially right before a mission. Your wrath was something to be feared, even if Bucky just thought you were hotter when you were mad.

“Uh, doll? Can you come here for a sec?” Bucky clears his throat and attempts to sound casual. You frown and Bucky swears you're a psychic. You always see right through his walls and masks to what's really underneath. 

“What's wrong?” You ask carefully, walking over to him. He scoots his chair in an attempt to hide his-

“Bucky. What's going on?” You begin to sound more suspicious than concerned. 

“You're not wearing a bra.” He blurts out nervously, mentally slapping himself the second it leaves his mouth. Your suspicious expression switches to an unreadable one before you raise an eyebrow, almost as if you were saying “really?”

“Well, we got ten minutes till the Quinjet leaves. I’m sure we can find something to do until then.” You say with a grin.

\---

“Where the hell are they?” An agent says as he stares at his watch and scoffs.

“Right here. Ten minutes, exactly on the dot. If you get pissed because I’m not here, make sure I’m actually late before you decide to throw a fit.” You snap at the agent as you step onto the Quinjet with Bucky following close behind.

“What took you so long?” Steve asks as he adjusts his shield on his back.

“Had to debrief Barnes on the mission again. He wasn't paying attention the first time.” You reply with a smirk. Natasha seems to know what's been going on.

“I’d love to get debriefed again.” An agent mutters under his breath to his friend. They both snicker, and Bucky swears he can feel his blood boiling in his veins.

Almost on instinct, you place a hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing anything rash. It was sweet of him to get so protective of you, but you could handle yourself.

“Really? Then I’m sure you wouldn't mind staying behind to go over the finer details of the mission.” You place your hands on your hips in a no-nonsense way that makes the agent gulp and shake his head no. Getting left behind meant paperwork duty and pissing you off. Nobody knew which one was worse.

“Okay, then. Let's roll out, we don't have all day!” You command as the jet begins to take off.

“Did I ever tell you how hot you are when you get angry and professional?” Bucky murmurs in your ear as he snakes an arm around your waist.

“Yeah, you told me before. About ten minutes ago, now that I think about it.” You reply slyly, leaning against him.

“I love you.” He tells you with a kiss to your cheek. You can feel him smile as he tries to put a kiss on your other cheek.

“I love you too, Bucky. But no fooling around until the mission’s over, or else you're stuck on paperwork duty!” You warn him with a serious look in your eyes. He immediately removes his hands and steps back.

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
